For Evermore
by Starling Sinclair
Summary: Serena lost her best friend at a young age, but his disappearance was more than what meets the eye. Now she learns what she must do For Evermore...
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Evermore  
  
Rating: PG Chapter: Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to Sailor Moon, but all other characters and Evermore are mine. Important author's note: I would like to thank Belle, Usako4Life, for the review! Thanks so much for caring!  
  
Prologue  
  
Two children lounged in the front yard grass. They counted constellations and made wishes on falling stars. One of the children was a little girl. She radiated innocence with twinkling azure eyes and golden hair that was spun into twin buns atop her head. The other was a young boy just slightly older than the girl. Obsidian hair hid his cobalt eyes. Yet his lips held a smile only a child's unconditional love could create.  
"Dare?"  
"Yes, Sere?"  
"Do you believe in unicorns and fairies? The ones Grandma Iris tells stories about? Cause Mommy says they're just make-believe," the little girl asked, afraid of the boy's answer.  
He grinned like a crescent moon. "Of course I do."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've seen them," he stated.  
The girl needed no more assurance. Instead she grabbed the boy in a fierce hug.  
"You're my best friend," she mumbled into his shirt.  
"And you're mine."  
Grandma Iris's voice brought the children's moment together to an end. "Time to come in children!"   
Thump  
She slowly opened her eyes a she heard sounds of muffled screams and struggling. The sleepy feeling she awoke with and fear quickly replaced it.  
"Calm down, young Prince," whispered a voice from the room next to hers.  
With owl like stealth, the little girl slipped from her bed and tip- toed to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, and with little hesitation, she pushed it open.  
The sight that greeted her was one that no eight-year-old should see. Three cloaked figures were desperately trying to gag and restrain her best friend. She stood there a moment trembling.  
"Darien!" she cried in panic.  
The gray figures turned their hooded heads toward her. Only the dim glow of moonlight illuminated the room, creating shadows of the figures' faces. Because of the distraction, the young boy managed to remove his gag.  
"Run, Serena! RUN!"  
But the girl couldn't run even if she had wanted to. One of the wraith-like fgures glided toward her. She watched with wide eyes and it approached. The feeling of a rabbit being hunted by a fox crossed her mind, and she whimpered. With might only true devotion could muster, the boy twisted from his captors' grip and stumbled in front of the girl in a vain attempt to protect her. No child could stand up to these creatures.  
"Protect her all you like, your majesty. She'll still be destroyed once we pass the barrier," one of the figures threatened.  
With a grunt of rage, the boy charged the nearest wraith and knocked it to the ground. Shock, the wraith didn't respond immediately.  
"You have to go! Now! Please!" the boy pleaded to his friend.  
"I'm not gonna leave you," she whimpered as she ran to him and took his hand. "You're my best friend."  
The boy started at their hands for a moment before pulling her to him. With a kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "And you will always be mine." Then he violently pushed the girl into the hall, slamming her against the wall. She cried out in fear and pain as a bright light filled the room.  
"DARIEN!" she screamed. When the light faded, all traces of the boy were gone.  
  
Author's notes: Some of you might recognize this. It was originally posted on A Sailor Moon Romance about four years ago, but now I've decided to revise it and re-post it. I'll try to update this as often as possible. And reviews are nice, but not necessary. 


	2. To Grandmother's House We Go

Title: For Evermore  
  
Rating: PG

Chapter 1: To Grandmother's House We Go

AN: A special thanks to those who reviewed:

daisy31: Thanks for the review! I'm glad my attempt at suspense worked...

LK19: Yes, I will continue, thanks for asking.  
  
To Grandmother's House We Go  
  
Nine years later....  
  
Serena balanced her pencil between her top lip and her nose. Mrs. Macdonald's mythology class was her least favorite class. She knew more about Greek Gods and Goddess than even the Greeks did, and she really didn't care about it. Of course all her friends had told her mythology was awesome and a great blow-off class. So naturally, she took it, and naturally, it wasn't awesome nor a blow-off class. The dismissal bell brought Serena from her mental complaining.  
"Remember class," Mrs. Macdonald called to the fleeing students, "your reports on a mythical city are due the Monday you return. Being absent will result in an automatic F!"  
Serena yawned and slowly packed her things up.  
"You know, Ms. Tsukino, if you fail to turn in this assignment you will not only fail this quarter, but the semester as well," Mrs. Macdonald stated. Serena sighed tossing her book-bag over one shoulder.  
Mrs. Macdonald had to be in her early sixties. She had gray curly hair that was piled on top of her head and always managed to tangle in her glasses in it. Her voice was slightly nasal, and she lacked a decent inflection pattern. And to top it off, the woman seemed intent of failing Serena. In fact, Serena wonder what kept the woman teaching. She didn't seem to care about her students.  
"Yes, Mrs. Macdonald, I won't forget," Serena said as she moseyed out the classroom. Though as she was leaving, she swore she heard the woman mutter something about what an excellent woman Serena could be.  
But Serena didn't have time to dwell on the old teacher's musings because as soon as she was outside the class, her boyfriend tackled her.  
"Hello, sweetheart," he purred in her ear.  
Ah yes, the dashing Kyle Stienfetz who had managed to sweep Serena off her feet with a series of misfortunes. He had attempted dot play the secret admirer card a year ago, but Serena had caught him laying the first card. A few weeks later, he attempted to serenade her outside her window, but ended up being drenched by her father with the garden hose. He endured six months of similar misfortunes before Serena agreed to date him.  
It wasn't that Kyle wasn't good looking. Now, that was not why she had hesitated. In fact Kyle was quite cute. Fluffy dirty blonde hair framed a babyish face and jade eyes glowed with excitement at anything. Nor was it his series of misfortunes that had turned her away. But some deep longing she couldn't understand. So in the end, she agreed to be his.  
"Hello, darling," she replied.  
"Say you'll come to the movies with me tonight?" He ended the question with his trademark pout while wrapping his arm around her.  
"Maybe," she said, knocking his arm off.  
"Come on, Sere."  
She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Her voice was low and cold, "Don't call me Sere."  
"Sorry," Kyle mumbled placing his hands in his pocket and bowing his head.  
Serena shook her head and began walking again. "I can't go anyway."  
Kyle's head immediately shot up and he skipped in front of her. "What? Why?"  
"I'm going to my Grandmother's for the weekend," Serena said walking out of the building. Sunlight bathed her figure in an almost baptismal way. For a second, Serena felt like she could let the world go. An image of a man with obsidian hair crossed her mind. Her hand started to reach up to brush his bangs away.  
But Kyle's voice brought her back to reality. "Oh, she means more to you than me?" he said, fake pouting.  
"She's family."  
"So?" He was whining. Serena hated when people whined. Life was too good to be whining about. Unless it was about school, or being hungry, or well...ok, so she was a hypocrite. Maybe it was just Kyle's whining that bothered her.  
Serena sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, but I can't. I promised my mom I would go."  
The couple approached a picnic bench placed under a bizarre live oak tree. One branch dipped down to the far side of the picnic table, and it was where Serena always sat. The sun shone through the leaves casting playful shadows everywhere. It seemed almost magical to Serena, but Kyle missed its appeal.  
"I thought you said you didn't like your grandmother's house," Kyle said, sitting down with his lunch.  
Serena joined him and stole a chip. "I don't."  
They ate in silence for a moment before Kyle, with a mouth full of sandwich asked, "When do you leave?"  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Serena, must you complain about going to your Grandmother Iris' house?" Serena's mother, Ilene, inquired placing Serena's bags in the trunk.  
Serena rested her head on the hood of her mother's red Lexus. "Yes. You know I love Grandma, but I just have bad memories about that house," Serena said before she climbed into the passenger's seat.  
"You've never wanted to go back since that boy Darien moved away," her mother said sliding into the driver's seat. Silently, she turned on the engine.  
Serena looked out the window at the passing houses. They blurred together and eventually formed a city, which blurred into fields and finally into trees. 'I'm going back,' Serena thought. She had managed to avoid that house for nine years. 'I'm going back to the starry nights, back to the stories about Evermore, back to the place where I lost my best friend.'  
  
Iris was getting too old to think about her old life. She never even told her husband why she'd suddenly appeared in some backwater down. But enough about the more depressing side of her life. She smiled at the thoughts of the summers her grandchild and the boy Darien. He was from the same world Iris, the little run-away. She sheltered him, clothed him, and raised him as her own. They'd spend countless evenings discussing their home, and how much Darien missed Serena. He would wait patiently for her to return. 'What a shining he took to that girl,' Iris thought.  
Serena had never confided in Iris what had happened that traumatic night, but Iris remembered what she knew clearly. It had been a beautiful starry night in late July. The moon hung heavy in the sky like a bloated water balloon. She'd awakened to the sounds of shuffled furniture and muffled voices. As quickly as she could, she clothed herself and headed for the boy's room. Only a bright light and a sobbing girl greeted her.  
The grinding of gravel in the driveway pulled Iris from her thoughts. She saw her daughter's red Lexus park and the trunk open. Sighing, Iris went out to greet her visitors.  
  
Serena looked at the old house. The paint was cracked and chipping. Ferns grew rampant around the broken concrete pathway. A fairy wind chime jingled in the gentle breeze. The scattered patches of sunlight that filtered through the trees made the house feel surreal. With determination to squash her memories, Serena gripped her suitcase tightly.  
The glass door with a cracked pane opened to reveal Grandma Iris. She'd aged very well. Traces of her strawberry hair were tangled with the white. It was long and pulled into a loose braid. Her blue eyes glistened in the light, and the only wrinkles she had were from laugh lines.  
"Welcome," the old woman greeted.  
Serena smiled before walking up to the woman and embracing her. "Hello, Grandma."  
"My, my! What a lovely young woman you've bloomed into! Those pictures do you know justice," Iris said appraising the child. "Com in! Come in! It's rude to lurk in doorways!"  
The kitchen introduced Serena to the smell of fresh apple pie. Memories overwhelmed her. Ghosts of her and Darien covered in flour danced around the tables and counters. Distant giggling filled her ears.  
"Would you like some pie dear?" Iris broke Serena from her flashback. Serena's mother declined and with a kiss said goodbye and left.  
"I think I'll unpack," Serena said, breaking the silence that had fallen when her mother left. Iris nodded and watched the untouched pie cool on the table.  
  
The crackling of the fire harmonized with the creaking of Iris' rocker. Serena had retired early and left Iris alone to her thoughts of why she's summoned her granddaughter here. She was of Evermorian decent, and Iris believed that Serena carried the magic of Evermore in her. Ilene lacked such power. Everyone from Evermore was born with a magical talent. Iris' was something akin to telekinesis. According to the young Darien, Serena had a latent power. Now, Iris was going to investigate.  
"You shouldn't think so hard Iris."  
Iris lazily opened her eyes and was greeted by the ghost-like figure of a friend she hadn't seen in years. The woman was an old as Iris, but did not show her age at all. The ghost's hair was a fading flame color and, even though translucent, her green eyes were just as bright as ever. A rust-colored robe hung delicately on her body and a small gold crown was woven in the masses of wavy hair.  
"Queen Maranda, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Iris closed her eyes again.  
The translucent queen kneeled beside her old friend. "Look how you've aged..."  
"Well, the laws of Earth work differently from those of Evermore."  
"Oh Iris, do you know what you have done to my son?" Maranda inquired.  
Iris shifted in her rocker. "I have never met your son," she replied.  
"Oh, but you have," the queen said rising. She glided over to the mantle like a feather in the air and began fingering the photos and knick- knacks that resided there. "You raised him as your own for four years."  
"I didn't know Darien was your son." Iris let out a small laugh. "He has your sense of adventure. I should have noticed that sooner. But I have done nothing to him."  
"He's 'fallen in love' with your grandchild, Serena, or so he claims," Maranda said fiddling with a picture frame. "He's dreamt of her for nine years, calling out her name in his sleep. He paints pictures of how he thinks she would look. I worry for him, it's really unhealthy..." Slowly, Maranda's fingers wound around the frame before she knocked it to the floor. Glass scattered across the carpet like fairy dust, and the firelight glistened off the sharp edges.  
Iris sat up. "What is it Maranda?"  
Pointing at the glossy paper on the floor, Maranda quietly said, "Is that Serena?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"How would he know?"  
  
Author's notes: Oh wow, sorry for the late update but this took eight hours to write. I'll try to update as often as possibly, I just hope this will keep people happy for a little while. And remember, reviewing is nice, but not necessary.


	3. We're not in Kansas Anymore

Title: For Evermore  
  
Chapter 2: We're not in Kansas anymore

Rating: PG Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character associated with Sailor Moon, but all other characters and Evermore are my own.

A special thanks to:

LK19- Thanks for the sweet review!

SunMoon, EarthSky- I will defiantly make sure there are wraiths in this story, just for you. And I hope my story turns out interesting too...

Princess-Cairo- I'm sooo sorry for the late update; I just couldn't get myself to write. As for my inspiration, I can't remember. I think it had something to do with _Harry Potter_ and _A Spell for Chameleon_. I started this story six years ago, and I'm just now getting to it.

Krystal Khlear- Thanks so much for the inspiring review! I promise I will keep writing, just not sure how fast. I put a lot of time into each part so it takes a long time to get anything done...

Now on with the story  
  
Chapter 2: We're not in Kansas Anymore  
  
Tendrils of sunlight cajoled Serena into consciousness. Morning was not Serena's favorite time of day, so she chose to pull the quilt she slept with over her head. But as fate would have it, nothing would let her slip back into unconsciousness. Groaning, she threw the covers off and glanced at the clock. 8:32. What an ungodly hour.  
Fifteen minutes later, Serena had dressed and applied a light layer of make-up. At the vanity where she sat, Serena combed her long hair before twisting it into small buns. The majority of her marigold hair fell in long streams down to her knees. It had been years since she'd worn her hair this way. For some reason, being at this place compelled her to do so.  
The growling of her stomach put her thoughts at bay. It was time for breakfast. Serena stowed away to the kitchen, but no one greeted her there. The expected smells of pancakes and eggs were nowhere to be found, and the pristine order of the kitchen looked as thought it was ready to collect dust, not make a gourmet meal. A grandmother's kitchen was supposed to be a hubbub of cooking activity!  
To say the lack of breakfast was a shock to Serena would be an understatement was no comparison to what happened next. Giggling brought Serena out of her daze and over to the window. In the yard were two ghost- like figures playing chase. One was a young boy with obsidian hair and the other a young girl with strange pigtails. Serena's mouth fell slightly ajar when she realized who the children were. Without any delay, she slipped on some sneakers and ran into the garden.  
  
"Must we do this to them?"  
"Iris, you know this has to be done. It's the only way they'll stop thinking about each other."  
"I suppose you're right, Miranda."  
  
The garden had not changed in nine years. Serena even wondered if the flowers had been frozen in time since she had last been there. A little pebble path wound through different orchards: sunflowers, periwinkles, and sweet pea blossoms. Colors that seemed unrealistic painted the large backyard. In the center of the flower maze was an old oak tree with a rotting rope swing. Serena's fingers drifted over the mildewed wood and she could almost hear the sounds of laughter from a distant memory.  
Actually, she really could because the ghosts she's been followed decided to run past her. She followed to a large rose bush where the children climbed through an opening at the bottom. Ah yes, the old secret place, the one Darien had so lovingly named. Rose petals drifted past Serena's nose making her feel like she was in some cheap film. The large red rose bush loomed ahead. There was a small opening at the bottom that could place someone at the center of all the rose bushes, hence the secret spot. Her and Darien had recounted timeless tales of unicorns and damsels in distress. Serena stood at the gap and thought she still might be able to make it through.  
And she did. Immediately she was overwhelmed with the sent of roses, closing her eyes to enjoy it. After a minute, Serena re-opened her eyes. The place looked exactly the same. Dandelions grew in the far right corner and the grass was over six inches tall and tickles her legs. However the large swirling vortex before her was new. It looked like a wet painting being swirled around by a paintbrush. Yet it was being superimposed on a painting of the rosebushes behind it. Serena leaned in to get a better look when she felt a push on her back. Before she could do anything, Serena tumbled into the portal.  
In the distance Iris felt an overwhelming since of guilt that no ghost queen could ease as much as Miranda wanted to.  
  
Brandy was not an ordinary girl even by Evermorian standards. Because of it, she lived on her own. Villagers feared and rejected her, and friends were few and far between. Her hair was strawberry colored and her eyes an ever-changing green. She wore a brown chemise and a red leather dress that came to her mid-thigh. Her skin was bronzed by the sun and her hands callused from hard work.  
It was mid-morning and Brady was coming in from tending her small garden when a hawk landed on the windowsill. This wasn't particularly a rare occurrence. In fact the hawk often dropped by to give Brady the gossip of the town. Brady's ability was to talk with animals, sort of like Dr. Dolittle.  
"What is it, Dagger?"  
The hawk's head twittered from side to side.  
"A girl in the forest? A stranger?" Brandy asked.  
After a few movements of its head, the hawk chirped and flew off.  
  
Waking up on the forest floor was not Serena's idea of comfort. However the fact she was in a forest failed to register. "It was all a dream, and I just fell asleep in the garden because I woke up too early..." Serena reassured herself. But glancing around immediately smothered the garden idea.  
No, she was defiantly in a forest, an acid-induced forest. The trees were spread around and their bark was Crayola copper color. Teal shrubbery grew in random patches, and the rumbling of wildlife through the numerous dried leaves echoed in Serena's head.  
Serena quickly stood up. She had no idea what kinds of drug-induced- creepy-crawleys were beneath those dried leaves. However her fear and annoyance of her surroundings quickly changed to curiosity. The leaves of the trees were a metallic green that reminded her of the Mardi Gras beads she'd received from her cousin once. She reached up and plucked one of the near-by leaves. As she held it in her palm, it quickly dried and lost its shimmer until it resembled the leaves on the ground.  
Then out of nowhere, Serena heard a voice. "Who are you?"  
Serena abruptly turned around to find a strange girl in leather. Deciding the girl was no stranger than her surroundings, Serena spoke. "I'm Serena. Who are you? And just where are we?"  
"If you do not know where you are, you must have hit your head. We are just outside of Everly."  
"Everly?" Well, obviously everyone knew where Everly was. Everyone except Serena.  
"The capital of Evermore."  
"Woah! Evermore? Man, I must be a dream. That's just a place my grandmother made up," Serena said more to herself than the woman.  
"If Evermore is myth, then where do you come from?" the woman asked.  
"Um," Serena thought for a moment. "I come from Earth. At least it was Earth last time I checked."  
The strange girl paused for a moment. "Are you by chance related to Iris Strappletooth?"  
"Um, my grandmother's name is Iris."  
  
"Follow me." The woman turned on her heel and began walking back the way she came.  
"Hey! Where are you going? And what do you know about my grandmother?" Serena huffed at the retreating figure. After deciding it was better to follow the stranger than be eaten by some mythical creature in some make-believe forest, Serena followed the girl.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, ok, someone shoot me for updating so late. If you want a fast update, someone should just pester me with e-mails. Ok, for the Mardi Gras allusion, I'm from New Orleans and couldn't think of a better reference. So sue me. Anyway, reviews are nice, but not necessary and I'm going to try to a hastier update next time.


	4. Picture Perfect

Title: For Evermore

Rating: PG

Chapter 3: Picture Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters, however Evermore and any other characters are strictly mine. This disclaimer also applies for chapter two where I forgot to put it.  
  
I would like to send a special thanks to those who reviewed, and an apolgy for those who tried and were denied because I had that stupid filter on. Really sorry about that:  
  
Krystal Khlear: I would like to thank you for all the compliments! You're too sweet! And I didn't think it was pestering; in fact I need pestering. I'm glad my story keeps you wanting more. Thanks so much for the moral booster.  
  
Goddess-Pheonix/Vixinia: Thanks so much for reviewing! It feels good to know people are reading this! babybluestarangel/Eli: Thanks so much for the enthusiastic reviewing! And I really tried to get this out as soon as I could. And to my new best fanfiction buddy, codename Blue Spyral: You're so cool. Need I say more? OH yeah! and everyone go check out her cool story, Don't Believe Everything You See!  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3: Picture Perfect  
  
Stroke. Whoosh. Scratch.  
It didn't quite look right. The hair was the wrong color; maybe just a little more brown.  
Paint. Paint.  
Streching back, Darien smiled at his work. Painting was the only way he could take his mind off her. Ah her, the woman who haunted the prince's every thought. In his heart he believed her to be Serena, however, being he hadn't seen her in nine years made the other's doubtful of his opinion.  
His face contorted in an aggravated gestures. Painting was no way for which the Crown-Prince Endymion should act. No, a good Endymion would work on his dipolmacy skills so he would be well prepared when it was time to take the throne. Well, at least that's what King Gixeon believed.  
Darien was so enthralled with his thoughts that he failed to hear his father enter. Gixeion had a head of think silver hair entangled around his crown. His face showed lines from stress and battle, especially lately. Things were stirring under his very nose, and Gixeon feared for his son.  
"You really must stop living in the past," Gixeon chided.  
"I know, but I don't want to," Darien said while gently setting his pallet and brushes to the side.  
Gixeon sighed and walked toward the boy. He wanted nothing more than his son to pursue this dream girl, and perhaps if he wasn't king, he would allow his son that joy. Now it was time to emphasie that that wasn't the case.  
"Son, this obession must stop. I'm sure she's gotten on with her life, and now you must too. I"m sure she wouldn't want you dwelling over the past so much that you miss the future."  
Darien darkened. "I won't ever forget her."  
"And I'm not asking you to," Gixeon pleaded. "You mother is holding a ball for you, as you know. Attendanced is mandatory. I expect to see you there." Then in a very cold manor, the king exited the prince's room.  
"But he doesn't understand," Darien said to himself. "I can't move on..."  
  
"So you're telling me that I'm in some make-believe land that really isn't make-believe because my grandmother was some renegade sixty years ago? And that my childhood friend who was kidnapped nine years ago is really the run-away prince of this fairy-tale?"  
"I think so..."  
"Wow, that's the last time I eat sushi before I go to bed, becaus this has got to be the most wacked up dream I've ever had," Serena mumbled while playing with the soup Brandy had served her. It wasn't that the soup was bad, it was quite good actually, but somehow soup that smelled like rotting cow just didn't make Serena too anxious to eat. Oh, and it could be the culture shock she was feeling that added to the loss of appetite.  
"But there must be some reason you were brought here," Brandy said, oblivious to the fact Serena could careless. "Perhaps you are to be reunited with the prince."  
"But I don't want to be reunited."  
"You might not want to, but you need to," Brandy informed her. "The prince is rumored to be obsessed with a girl he met from his trip to Earth..."  
"That's a little creepy..."  
"Don't interject!" Brandy continued with her thought, "the queen must believe you'll break him of this enchantment and allow the boy to move along with his life."  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't he just find some beauiful girl here? And what the hell is this stuff?" Serena had finally gotten fed up with trying to figure out the ingredients of the mystery food.  
"Eat up. Looks like we're going to crash a ball tonight."  
Serena stared at the redhead who managed to dodge all of Serena's questions.  
"Ball? What ball? I don't wanna go to a ball!!!"  
  
To say the marketplace was boisterous would have been an understatement. Serena desperately wished for earplugs. And boy, was the marketplace gaudy too. It was Los Vegas showgirl gaudy. In fact, Serena was sure the woman by the crystal cart was a showgirl. Or maybe a Native American in a wardress...  
"Try this 'Magic Enhancer' Charm! Guaranteed to amplify your matic ten-fold..."  
"...for only ten Kracens Lola's Love Potion can be yours..."  
"...My dragonweed is the best when it comes to keeping pesky dragons and faires out of gardens..."  
"You better keep up." A woman stood directly in front of Serena, and this woman sent chills up Serena's spine. She couldn't be real. Locks of gold trickled over the woman's face in an ethereal way. But it was the woman's eyes that were most unbelieveable--amber with white pupils. The woman's arm brushed past Serena and pointed at something in the distance.  
Serena felt compelled to look, and sure enough, Brandy was some distance ahead. A few more seconds and Serena would have lost her guard to the mobs of magicians. Spinning on her heel, Serena turned to thank the stranger, but found her gone. Swallowing the lump that had developed in her throat, Serena charged after Brandy.  
And straight into a large wood door.  
"You should pay more attention."  
Rubbing her forehead, Serena shot Brandy a dirty look. The creaking of large iron hinges brought Serena's eyes upward. The words _Lita's Lovely Dress Shop _were engraved into a wooden sign.  
Brandy pushed the door open and started calling out to the owner. Meanwhile, Serena tried to take revenge on teh cruel door, but only succeeded in stubbing her toe.  
  
Lita had not chosen to be a dressmaker. Actually, she wanted to be the royal head chef, but as fate would have it, Lita inherited a dress shop. Fate was a cruel dealer, and Lita did not get the best hand. It wasn't that she wasn't beauitful and talented; it was just she didn't quite fit in. She owned amazingly beauitful jade eyes speckled with gold and long curly brown hair tinged with garnet. However, she was six feet tall and abnormally muscular. On Earth she would have made the perfect basketball player.  
Because of her build, she had been shunned, which is how Lita met her good friend Brandy. She along with a few other outcasts, had grown close with childhood, and it was not uncommong for the hermit Brandy to pay a visit. Yet it was uncommon for her to walk in with a woman that only existed in paintings.  
"In Nix's name; is her name Serena?" Tha was the first thing Lita said.  
Brandy did not seem offended and did not hesitate to answer. "Yes."  
Poor Serena (holding her injurged foot and hopping) seemed utterly confused.  
  
"I fail to see the resemblance," Serena said while staring at the paiting. Okay, so the girl in the painting could probably pass for her twin, but there was no way Serena was going to admit that. Not to mention the whole situation was just a tad creepy. Come on, this guy who Serena hadn't seen in almost a decade was painting mirror-like portraits of her.  
The painting hung on the back of the little dress shop between the bolts of cloth and manikins. It was a painting of her in some gigantic garden full of strange plans Serena had never seen. There were flowers in the shapes of lilies that glowed in the darkness and a lavender weeping willow tree. The subject of the painting was wearing an elaborate blue dress with ribbons flowing in the wind.  
"The painting's called 'Waiting,'" Lita stated.  
Serena tossed her hands in the air; enough was enough. "All right, I admit this painting does resemble me, but come on people, this is a world of magic. This must happen all the time," Serena exasperated.  
"Actually," Brandy interjected. "it is a very rare thing."  
"Besides," Lita began, "I know exactly what you can wear to the ball."  
Serena just moaned.  
  
Darien stood in front of his mirror but looked past his reflectoin. Would she approve of what he'd done with his life? Would sh efind him handsome or would she see right through him? Maybe his father was right; as crown prince of Evermore, Darien should be paying attention to his responsibility to the kingdom and stop chasing wil-o-the-wisps.  
A gentle knocking on the door brought Darien out of his pensive trance.  
"Come in."  
"In the mirror he could see who entered, and she was beautiful. Yet none could replace his dream girl. Long black hair cascaded over the girl's pale shoulders. Her eyes were an exotic purple and went well with her strong features and high cheek bones. A red dress hugged her body revealing a less than bodacious body, but a sleek and graceful figure.  
"Good evening, Endymion. I cam to tell you the ball is starting and that I am available if you desire someone to escort," she said.  
"Raye..." A sweet smile slipped over his lips. "Thank you, but I'd prefer to go alone."  
Raye could not hide the disappointment with the smile she chose. "As you wish, my lord." She turned to leave, awkwardly pausing as if she were going to say soemthing, but never did.  
Darien leaned against the mirror. Lady Ray Fireton would be a fine choice for a queen. She and the prince had been quite close when Darien had returned from Earth, but the schooling for a lady had taken her away. Now she was a ghost of a friend he wished he had.  
But Serena had always been between them, from teh beginning to now. Darien wasn't even sure if he wanted it any other way.  
With a heavy sigh, the prince left his room.  
  
Serena pushed back with all she could muster, but the lack of traction in her dress shoes made her attempts all for naught. Large wooden doors loomed before her as if they were mocking her with the knowledge of the inevitable.  
"You know guys," Serena mumbled through clenched teeth, "I'm really not the ball material." Serena could feel the traitors pebbles beneth her feet moving her closer to the door.  
"Sure you are!" Brandy and Lita chorused.  
"NO! NO! NO!" Serena chanted as she felt the light from teh ballroom burn into her retinas.  
  
To say the least, Darien was completely bored. Balls had to be the drabbest event anyone could think of. Girls in glittering dresses twriled around as if continuously in eddies and matched the sparkling satin that draped the room. The royal orchestra played an endless waltz and hte patter of slippers kept tempo.  
And Darien listend half-heartedly to the woman chattering in his ear about the history of chiffon. Though the conversations was...highly riveting, he kept his eyes on the door silently planning his escape.  
Then the doors swung open revealing a flabbergasted beauty. Azure eyes darted about the room uneasy under the penetrating glares of the guests. A blue dress wrapped tightly around her torso but hung loosely below her waist fluttered in a magical wind. Her shoulders were reveled, but the dress continued down her arms; blue cloth tied with ribbons that trailed to the floor were wrapped around her arms. Her hair was wrapped into golden buns atop her head. She looked as if she had just walked out of a painting.  
She stood there afraid to move, and slowly brought her hands up to her chest. It was as if she was waiting. Then she glanced over her shoulder, looking for phantoms behind her. She was along in the spotlight.  
Darien's jaw dropped. The girl, no woman, of his dreams just walked off a canvas. What was he doing sitting around? Without any reservations, Darien pushed through the crowds of gawking people to the princess in teh doorway.  
  
Autor's Notes: YAY! Done! Chapter four is currently in the works, and I hope to have it out on the net soon. And there will be action in the near future. Reviews are always nice, but not necessary. Feel free to contact me at sailorangelonb4hotmail.com or IM on AIM: ThePinkPirateARG. Thanks for reading!


End file.
